


No One Wants to be Space Dumbledore

by Macadamanaity



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, wizards in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf. Space Gandalf. Or like that little green one in Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Wants to be Space Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I don't know either. You should probably watch [this deleted scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pglAT7Daxc) between _Flesh and Stone_ and _Vampires of Venice_ first.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth."

His two companions looked at him skeptically.

"Also, I am Gandalf the White. Therefore, I am the one and only _Space_ Gandalf.”

“But,” the Doctor interjected, “Did you actually travel to, you know, outer space? I mean, not reincarnation, delayed regeneration, or a trippy pipe-weed dream--actual travel through the troposphere, stratosphere, mesosphere, thermosphere, exosphere into the cold black vacuum from Earth?”

“Middle Earth,” was the peevish response, as the tall, white-haired wizard puffed on his pipe. The smoke around him seemed to form precisely the shape of a Mandalorian carrier passing through the rings of Genosis.

“Irrelevant, this questioning is, hmmm?”

“Oh quiet, you old muppet,” they both snapped, simultaneously.

“Anger, leads to the Dark Side, it does. Listen to Yoda, you will. A Jedi’s strength flows from the force...”

“I’m not like that. I’m a Time Lord. Totally different. No nasty intelligent symbiotic microorganisms bound to my cells, thank you.”

“That is why you fail.” The small Jedi Master then whacked the sonic screwdriver with his gimmer stick.

“Don’t tempt him, Yoda,” whispered Gandalf, as the Doctor flailed with wordless frustration before pulling himself together, straightening his bow tie.

“Yes, well, when nine-hundred-and-seven years _you_ reach...”


End file.
